The Eighth Hevosian War
The Eight Hevosian War was a war between The Skilamrilusian Empire- led by Esirius IV, and The Hevosian tribes. It lasted from 983 to 984, and resulted in a Hevosian victory. The War In 983 a band of warriors from The Hevosian tribes, raided the eastern Barantus. This have happened quite a few times before, and were usually responded with some military sanction, like burning down a few Hevosian villages and capturing slaves. Earlier emperors have found out that an all out war is too costly, as the deep woods of Hevosia are too harsh and perfect for ambushes. Iremlius VI, however, had not led any military operations during his time on the throne, and saw this as the perfect opportunity to prove himself as an emperor. He therefore planned a full-scale campaign in order to conquer all the Hevosian Tribes, and add them as a province to the Skilamrilusian Empire. This campaign is known as The Eighth Hevosian War. At first Iremlius VI met no strong resistance, so he led his army deeper into the woods pillaging the villages on the way. The Hevosians had however gathered a large force from among the different tribes, and when Iremlius VI was about to cross the Red River, they showed up on the other side. Iremlius' advicors adviced him not to lead an attack over the river, and instead the army was lead along it in order to find a more suitable place to cross. The Hevosian Army followed his movements from the other side of the river, so the skilamrilan army never found a place to cross. At one ford however, Iremlius VI descided to meet the leader of the Hevosians. Together with his bodyguards - including Ardorius Sundus - he met the enemy leader at an small island in the middle of the ford. According to the tales he also insisted on speaking with the chieftain under four eyes, and that he looked very shaken afterwards. The next day Iremlius VI led a frontal attack across the river- known as The Battle of The Red River. The defenders stood their ground, and it was devestating to Iremlius' army. About half of the men were killed, and the others retreated. Before the army was back in Barantus, about two thirds of the men had fallen. Captain Klamdus Desilfilus took part in the battle, but in one of the backer lines- so he survived. Aftermath Several officers died during the battle, and thus Dremlus Ganuseki was appointed a general. The battle was a hard blow to Iremlius' repetation. Conspiricies also started to spread, saying that he had been taken by The Blind Watchman. His conversation with the Hevosian chieftain was the cause, and that the decision of attacking across the river was not his, but The Blind Watchman's. Iramlius is said to have grown a huge fear of the barbarians living outside of the empire- even more so than the average citizen. He therefore started neglecting the northern provinces, and reducing the garrisons stationed there- especially in Åsmark. This therefore made The Red Rebellion in 996 possible, which again led to The Red Raid and The Third War of the North. Category:History Category:Wars